All Bark and No Bite
by IllusionLi
Summary: A Bakugou no le gustan los perros. No tuvo algún evento traumático en su niñez que le provocara disgusto hacia los perros. Simplemente no le gustan, no soporta estar alrededor de ellos, y mucho menos tiene la paciencia para cuidar de uno, incluso por un par de horas. [Summary completo dentro de la historia]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

 **Advertencias: En esta historia, Kirishima es mujer. Es una historia genderbend.**

* * *

 **Summary:** A Bakugou no le gustan los perros. No tuvo algún evento traumático en su niñez que le provocara disgusto hacia los perros. Simplemente no le gustan, no soporta estar alrededor de ellos, y mucho menos tiene la paciencia para cuidar de uno, incluso por un par de horas.

Y luego conoce a Kirishima, quien podría vivir entre todos los perros del mundo si tal cosa fuera posible. Sin embargo, no lo es, así que tiene que conformarse con cuidar de los perros que llegan a su casa de vez en cuando ya que sus dueños no pueden darles la atención necesaria.

Es difícil cuando Bakugou y Kirishima se vuelven amigos debido a que la chica está constantemente rodeada de perros, en especial porque todos se le lanzan al chico y este no entiende por qué.

A Kirishima le causa gracia y, a veces, Bakugou siente que no es tan malo estar rodeado de un montón de perros.

* * *

—Bakugooou.

—No.

—Pero, Baku-

—Te dije que no, idiota. Sabes que no soporto a tu perro baboso.

Kaminari frunce el ceño, ofendido ante el insulto dirigido a su perro —aun cuando fuera verdad que su perro tenía un problema con la baba—. Sabe que Bakugou no se lleva del todo bien con los animales en general, en especial con los perros. Según él, es porque son demasiado empalagosos para su gusto y no soportaría traer a un perro detrás de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Lo único que debes hacer es ir por él! Lo puedes dejar en mi casa, e irte. No debes de cuidarlo si no quieres, —cansado, Bakugou lo mira una vez más, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. No quiere ir por el jodido perro y Kaminari no lo entiende, pero sabe que si el idiota de su amigo sigue insistiendo, va a venir aceptando ir por el baboso perro.

—Cállate de una puta vez, Pikachu. Iré por tu perro pulgoso —murmura enfadado, pasando sus manos por la cara.

—¡Bakugo, gracias! —está a punto de acercarse a Bakugou para abrazarlo, pero se lo piensa mejor y sólo le da una palmada en la espalda. —Ah —exclama—. Espera, deja te mando la dirección al celular —saca el dichoso aparato y se pone a teclear unas cuantas cosas y, a los segundos, a Bakugou le llega un mensaje con la dirección del tal cuidador de perros.

—Vete ya o vas a llegar tarde, estúpido. Ya sabes cómo se pone Sero cuando no llegas a tiempo —el rubio se despide de Bakugou, corriendo hacia la parada del camión, subiéndose al dichoso vehículo en menos de veinte segundos.

Frunce el ceño y suspira cansinamente. No es como si tuviera algo que hacer en especial, pero ciertamente no se encontraba de humor para ir a recoger a un canino que ni siquiera lo quería.

Bueno, al menos los sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Agarra el dichoso celular otra vez y emprende camino hacia el lugar que Kaminari le indicó. No era una parte de Musutafu que conociera del todo, pero no era ningún problema llegar hacia su destino, sólo debe caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Después de todo, Bakugou puede orientarse bastante rápido y raramente se pierde; además, prefiere caminar en vez de tomar un camión, en especial cuando su destino está tan cerca.

Aburrido, pasea su vista por las diferentes casas que lo rodean. Son bastante simples y la mayoría son de un solo piso, siguiendo siempre la misma estructura, lo único diferente era el color. Algunos pocos adornos navideños que la gente aún no quitaba entraban en su campo de visión de vez en cuando.

Decide ponerle más atención a los nombres de la calle para asegurarse de que va por el camino correcto y, cuando se cerciora de que sólo le falta alrededor de una cuadra para llegar, vislumbra una cabellera extraña. A medida que sigue avanzando siente la irritación bullir a través de sus venas. Reconocería la maldita cabellera del bastardo mitad-mitad en donde fuera, era inconfundible.

Y lo peor es que no puede esquivarlo, o hacer como que no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, porque van caminando por la misma calle y el maldito idiota ya se dio cuenta de su presencia. Levanta una mano y lo saluda, acercándose cada vez más hasta que ambos están a menos de tres metros de distancia del otro.

—Bakugou, hola —saluda y Bakugou sigue irritado porque no quería encontrarse con nadie el día de hoy. Su única tarea era recoger al perro de Kaminari y largarse a su casa, pero al parecer no iba a tener suerte ese día.

—Qué quieres… Todoroki —espeta, fastidiado—. No tengo tiempo para ti, debo recoger al pulgoso de Kaminari —refunfuña.

Todoroki se le queda viendo. Parpadea una, dos veces y responde de forma calmada como siempre.

—Parece que tenemos la misma tarea —comenta—. Vine a recoger al perro de Yaoyorozu. El cuidador vive por aquí cerca —rebusca un papel en los bolsillos del pantalón, cierra la poca distancia que queda entre él y el malhumorado rubio y le muestra el papel, con la dirección escrita en caligrafía perfecta.

—Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico… —murmura Bakugou para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que van al mismo lugar. Ahora debía aguantar al bastardo de Todoroki y a dos perros.

—Mmh —es lo único que deja salir Todoroki y ambos se quedan mirando al otro por unos segundos, dejando que un silencio algo incómodo se forme alrededor de ellos.

Nunca se han llevado bien —o al menos no por parte de Bakugou, ya que Todoroki suele estar en términos neutrales con la mayoría de las personas que conoce—. Sin embargo, sigue siendo algo incómodo, en especial porque Bakugou nunca le perdonó el hecho de no haber dado lo mejor de sí mismo durante el Festival de Deportes de su primer año cuando se enfrentaron. Había sido un golpe fuerte a su orgullo, en especial porque Todoroki había dado todo de sí cuando peleó contra el maldito de Deku. Incluso ahora, cuando ya pasaron cuatro años desde ese acontecimiento, su sangre hierve de rabia las veces en las que se acuerda.

—Bueno —comienza a hablar Todoroki nuevamente—, si no te molesta, ¿puedo acompañarte?

Chasquea la lengua, molesto ante la pregunta tan estúpida que el bastardo mitad-mitad acaba de decir: —Como sea —gruñe—. Después de todo, vamos al mismo lugar. No debes de preguntarme eso, idiota.

—Bien —y con eso emprenden marcha hacia la dichosa casa del cuidador. Ninguno de los dos se molesta en hablar con el otro, saben que no es de alguna utilidad, así que el resto del camino lo pasan en silencio.

Siguen pasando montones de casas hasta que Bakugou se detiene abruptamente frente a una casa de un solo piso. Mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca el papel con la dirección que le dio Kaminari. Voltea a ver el letrero que indica la calle y observa el número de la casa cerca de la puerta, cerciorándose de que, efectivamente, la casa frente a ellos es la que buscan.

Todoroki es quien da el primer paso y se dirige al porche, se da cuenta de que no hay un timbre, así que toca la puerta tres veces. No hay respuesta alguna, pero no quiere interrumpir a la persona siendo tan insistente.

Katsuki se desespera. Da pasos agigantados hasta estar al lado de Todoroki y golpea la puerta repetidas veces, ignorando la ligeramente sorprendida expresión de su acompañante. Qué más se podía esperar del nada paciente Bakugou Katsuki.

Al sexto golpe oye una voz gritar _¡Voy!_ , por lo que se detiene y se dedica a esperar con los brazos cruzados mientras pone su mejor cara de pocos amigos. Quiere irse _ya,_ no soporta al bastardo que está junto a él y sólo quiere dejar al perro de Kaminari en el apartamento de este para poder largarse a su casa. Quiere descansar después del semestre de mierda que tuvo. Se lo merece después de aprobar todas sus materias con sobresalientes.

Se está desesperando bastante y tiene su puño listo para golpear la puerta nuevamente, pero esta se abre antes de que su puño pueda impactarse contra la madera. Y se frena a sí mismo antes de causar un accidente.

Un par de ojos rubíes le observan sorprendidos al fijar su vista en el puño que está a escasos centímetros de su rostro bronceado, el cual es enmarcado por una maraña de cabello rojo como el fuego. Es una chica, se da cuenta Bakugou al notar dos cosas en ella que él no tiene. Es casi tan alta como él, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros más baja. Decide no darle importancia a su físico y frunce el ceño. La chica sólo les sonríe a sus invitados deslumbrantemente, dejando al descubierto sus inusuales y puntiagudos dientes.

—¡Hola! ¿Necesitan algo?

—Venimos por un par de pulgosos —gruñe Bakugou antes de que Todoroki pueda hablar.

—¿Eh? —suelta confundida momentáneamente—. ¡Ah! ¿Son ustedes los que vienen a recoger a _Chargebolt_ y _Curie_?

—Sí, Chargebolt es el pulgoso de Pikachu. Y supongo que el otro ha de ser el pulgoso por el que viene este bastardo —masculla lo último mientras apunta con un dedo a Todoroki, quien está detrás de él saludando incómodamente a la persona encargada de los perros.

—Bueno, te aseguro que ninguno de los perros es pulgoso —ríe, batiendo sus pestañas inconscientemente. Se hace a un lado, dejándoles el camino libre a ambos chicos para que puedan entrar—. Lo siento, mi casa está algo desordenada debido a que hoy tengo más perros de lo normal.

—Lamentamos la interrupción —corean ambos chicos al quitarse los zapatos y entrar a la residencia en calcetines.

—Vengan, los perros están afuera —dice, mientras les señala la puerta corrediza que da al patio—. Pueden salir por los perros mientras yo recojo sus correas y juguetes.

—Gracias —suelta Todoroki antes de que la chica pueda desaparecer por el pasillo—. Disculpa los modales de mi… amigo, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta.

—¡Kirishima Eijirou a su servicio! —anuncia felizmente mientras se lleva una mano al pecho orgullosa—. Sé que es un nombre de chico, pero no importa mucho la verdad —agrega, restándole importancia al asunto—. En fin, ¡salgan al patio! No tardaré al recoger las cosas de los perros —y se va por el pasillo, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Cuando al fin se dignaron a salir al patio, una horda de seis perros se le abalanzó a Bakugou, quien empezó a maldecir a los animales a diestra y siniestra mientras Todoroki se quedaba detrás de él, incómodo al no saber cómo actuar con los perros. Después de todo, Shouto prefería a los gatos por sobre los caninos.

—¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí, bastardo?! ¡Quítame a estos pulgosos de encima! —brama el rubio mientras trata de quitarse a un pastor alemán de encima. Todoroki duda sobre si acercarse o no, pero antes de que pueda pensarlo bien un remolino rojo pasa por su lado, plantándose frente a los perros con un silbato en mano.

—¡Kogane! Deja de molestar al chico —le grita al pastor alemán, quien inmediatamente deja de lamer la mejilla de Bakugou. Los otros perros siguen mordisqueando los pantalones de Bakugou, pero se detienen lentamente al ver la dura mirada de Kirishima.

La pelirroja toma el silbato y lo suena. No lo pueden escuchar ellos, pero los perros sí y, ante la acción todos dejan de molestar a Bakugou y se ponen en línea frente a ella. El rubio se limpia la baba con la palma de la mano mientras se pone de pie nuevamente, observando ceñudo a los perros que lo atacaron con tal descarado, en especial a cierto Golden Retriever que sólo le babeaba y mordía la mano.

—Quietos —dice, mientras agarra una bolsa de croquetas que había traído consigo. Saca seis, agarra una y las demás las deja sobre su regazo. Pone la croqueta justo enfrente de los ojos del pastor alemán—. Dame la patita —ordena, y el perro obedece felizmente. Le da la croqueta y pasa al siguiente perro, un Beagle pequeño. Le pide que dé una vuelta y obedece de inmediato para obtener su croqueta. El Golden Retriever de Kaminari es el siguiente, le pide que se siente y le dé las dos patas. Le lanza la croqueta y al Chihuahua le pide que salte para poder agarrar su premio. La Border collie está tranquila, fue la única que no se le echó encima a Bakugou y Kirishima le da feliz su croqueta. El último perro es un pug y Kirishima sólo le da la croqueta de una vez. Apenas tiene tres meses y todavía no obedece a la primera, por lo que prefiere darle la croqueta para evitar que llore.

—Disculpa, eh… No sé tu nombre, lo siento —se dirige Kirishima a Todoroki—, pero ¿podrías pasarme esas dos correas, por favor? —el chico sólo asiente y se las da. La pelirroja les pone las correas al Border Collie y al Golden Retriever y se incorpora nuevamente, dándole la respectiva correa a Bakugou y Todoroki.

—Gracias —agradece Todoroki dando una leve reverencia—. Soy Todoroki Shouto, disculpa no haberme presentado. Y este —apunta con un dedo al rubio—, es Bakugou Katsuki.

—Sí, sí, sí. Hola, supongo —gruñe Bakugou.

—¡Un gusto conocerlos! Lamento no poder ofrecerles alguna bebida u otra cosa, pero debo llevar a uno de los perros a su casa —se disculpa.

—¿Ese dueño no vendrá como nosotros? —inquiere Todoroki curioso.

—No puede, al parecer tiene que practicar o algo así. Los demás sí vendrán por sus perros —el timbre suena en cuanto acaba de hablar, por lo que se disculpa con ambos chicos mientras se dirige a la puerta y atender a su invitado.

—¡Haru, Natsu, Aki! —grita una voz. Ante esto, el pastor alemán, el Beagle y el chihuahua salen corriendo hasta casi tumbar a la portadora de la voz, una chica bajita y rubia. Kirishima corre hacia la chica para ayudarla, poniéndoles la correa a todos los perros.

—¡Gracias por cuidar de los perros, Kirishima-san! —agradece la rubia.

—No fue nada, Yachi. Siempre es un placer cuidar de estos tres —comenta feliz, mientras rasca con cariño la cabeza del chihuahua—. Así que ahora te tocó a ti venir por los perros…

—¡Sí! Pero no es un problema, en serio que no —le asegura Yachi—. Por eso los llevaré en mi auto hoy, si me los llevara caminando todo terminaría en desastre.

—¿Te acompaño hasta tu auto? —se ofrece felizmente, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia un poco.

—¡No es necesario! No te preocupes —le sonríe—. Tadashi viene en el auto y me ayudará. ¡Hasta la próxima, Kirishima-san!

—¡Nos vemos! —se despide de la otra chica, volteándose para ver a los chicos nuevamente —. Lo siento, pero ya debo irme. ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! Ojalá puedan venir mas seguidos.

—No gracias —masculla Bakugou ante el prospecto de estar rodeado nuevamente de perros—. Vámonos, bastardo. Adiós, cabello de mierda —dice en forma de despedida.

Kirishima sólo atina a sorprenderse, pero se ríe jovialmente ante el apodo que acaba de ganarse.

—Menudo apodo el que me acabas de poner. Y no, mi cabello no es una mierda —se carcajea—. Que no sepas apreciar la belleza del color rojo es otra cosa.

Bakugou sólo chasquea la lengua como respuesta y se adentra en la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con el perro llevándolo a rastras. Todoroki sigue a Bakugou con el perro de Yaoyorozu. Kirishima le pide que sostenga la pequeña jaula en la que viene el pug, el cual se ha quedado dormido, para cerrar la puerta. Se despide de ambos chicos y se dirige a la estación de autobuses.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunta Todoroki mientras sostiene fuertemente la correa de Curie.

—A este punto me da igual, ven si quieres —es lo que responde el rubio. Ambos empiezan a caminar con los perros en silencio mientras se dirigen a la casa de Kaminari. El viaje termina siendo más rápido de lo normal debido a la gran energía que ambos perros traían.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al porche de la casa de Kaminari y Bakugou no logró encontrar la llave en la maceta de siempre, se puso a maldecir a su amigo a diestra y siniestra. Sus padres no estaban en casa y no sabía cuánto más tardaría Kaminari con Sero hasta que llegaran. Y por nada del mundo se iba a llevar al perro a su casa, no quería lidiar con perros.

—Puedes venir a casa de Yaoyorozu conmigo —interrumpe Todoroki el berrinche de Bakugou—. Estoy seguro de que no le importará tener un perro extra por un rato.

—Ya qué —brama ante el prospecto de convivir con más gente y dos perros.

Sí que no era el día de suerte de Bakugou.

* * *

—Bienvenidos a la mansión Yaoyorozu. Por favor, pónganse cómodos. La señorita bajará en un momento a atenderlos —y el mayordomo se fue por la puerta de la que vino.

A Bakugou siempre le incomodó la casa de Yaoyorozu. Era demasiado grande, eran muchos lujos y atenciones que creía innecesarios, pero así había crecido ella y no había forma de que eso cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Además, no la odiaba, así que es un punto a favor de ella.

—¡Todoroki-san! ¡Bakugou-san! Lamento la tardanza, pero sean bienvenidos —les recibe Momo con una encantadora sonrisa. Hoy no tiene su típica coleta, en cambio tiene el cabello suelto, con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho como siempre.

Al lado de Bakugou está Todoroki, a quien voltea a ver en cuanto Yaoyorozu entra a la habitación. El idiota nunca ha sabido sonreír bien, pero sabe que esa sonrisa que tiene justo ahora es por y para Yaoyorozu. Sabe que Todoroki está colado por ella aunque este no entienda bien sus propios sentimientos la mayoría de las veces. Además, si no fuera así, no habría ido ni por el perro de la chica.

—Todoroki-san, muchas gracias por recoger a Curie. Te lo agradezco muchísimo —le agradece mientras se agacha y abre sus brazos para que el perro corra hasta ella, en donde se restriega contra ella y le lame la mejilla felizmente.

—Apuesto a que quieres ser ese perro justo ahora —le dice Bakugou.

—No sé de qué hablas, Bakugou.

—Ajá.

—¿Quieren té? ¿O prefieren algo diferente? —inquiere Momo mientras le rasca una oreja al perro.

—Té, por favor —responde Todoroki.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Bien, iré a la cocina por-

—¡RINGO!

El grito sorprende a todos. Bakugou observaba a un pequeño cachorro de pug salir corriendo de una puerta, el cual le resulta algo familiar. Detrás del canino viene la chica pelirroja que habían conocido hace unas horas, la cual viene acompañada de Jirou, quien al parecer también está persiguiendo al cachorro, y recuerda vagamente que Kaminari le contó que su novia también había comprado un perro hace un mes.

El perro choca contra la pierna de Todoroki, quien se agacha para sostener al perro y evitar que se escape nuevamente. El perro se remueve entre las manos del chico, pero se calma cuando Shouto le da palmaditas leves en la cabeza.

—¡Ah, Todoroki! Gracias por atrapar a Ringo —le agradece Jirou sin aliento. El susodicho le regresa al perro a la chica y le dice que no es de nada.

—¡Hey! —exclama Kirishima—. Ustedes son los chicos de hace un rato. No sabía que conocían a Jirou y Yaoyorozu. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

—Yo me largo. De seguro Pikachu viene por su pulgoso ya que ella —apunta a Jirou— está aquí.

—¡Eh, hombre! —exclama la pelirroja mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros, asombrando a los demás al verla acercarse tan confianzudamente a Bakugou—. No seas amargado, ¿Bakugou, verdad? ¡Quédate otro rato!

—¡Quién te crees que eres! —gruñe, deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica con las mejillas rojas de rabia. Nadie se le acerca o le tocan porque saben que van a salir golpeados. Bakugou no es alguien que guste mucho del contacto físico, pero al parecer esa chica no conoce límites y gusta de meterse en el espacio personal de todos.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! —se ríe—. Si te gano en las vencidas, ¿te quedarías otro rato más?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me quede?

—¡Porque eres varonil! —clama, sorprendiendo incluso al mismo Bakugou—. Me gusta lo varonil. Además, me caes bien —dice como si nada mientras se encoge de hombro—. Sí, eres algo gruñón y tienes cara de que vas a venir golpeando a alguien en cualquier momento, pero dudo que lo hagas a menos de que se metan contigo.

—Estás loca.

—No es cierto. Anda, juega a las vencidas conmigo —insiste.

—¿Y si yo gano tú te larga y me dejas en paz?

—Por hoy. Tal vez en el futuro debas ir por Chargebolt alguna otra vez y ahí no prometo dejarte en paz.

—Dudo ir por ese pulgoso otra vez.

 _¿Irías por mí?_ Y a Kirishima no le aterra pensar eso. Sabe que lo conoce —personalmente— desde hace dos horas, pero ha oído bastante de él a través de Kaminari, Sero y Mina. Y le gusta. Le gusta lo que ha oído de él a través de las personas más cercanas con él, que lo conocen a fondo y hablan de cómo es él en realidad. Sabe que es una atracción física por el momento. Sabe que se emociona rápido cuando alguien capta su atención tan rápido como Bakugou la capturó. Y también sabe que, si quiere ir más allá con él, va a ser una espera larga y tortuosa, sin embargo, no le importa mucho realmente. Después de todo, las relaciones empiezan con la amistad, y ciertamente no le molestaría ser amiga de Bakugou por los años que sean necesarios hasta que logre capturar su atención como él capturó la de ella.

—Eh, ¿vas a jugar a las vencidas conmigo sí o no, cabello de mierda? —la voz de Bakugou la saca de su momentánea ensoñación, pero le sonríe con autosuficiencia mientras se arremanga el suéter y se siente en la mesa frente al rubio, lista para vencerlo.

—Préparate, Blasty.

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! —brama, pero todos se ríen ante el apodo de Kirishima y no toman en serio su enojo.

—Hey —se defiende mientras se sienta frente a él—. Si yo soy "cabello de mierda" entonces tú eres "Blasty". Simple.

—Te voy a destrozar.

—Inténtalo —anima Kirishima mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios y truena sus dedos.

Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

—¡Kirishimaaaaa! —grita Kaminari— ¡Le ganaste a Bakugou en las vencidaaaas! ¡Has logrado lo que nadie ha podido hacer en años!

—¿Lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer, Denki? —se burla Sero.

—Bah —farfulla—. Mira quién habla —contraataca Kaminari, logrando que Sero se calle.

—Aww, Blasty, no te enojes —consuela la pelirroja mientras le pasa el brazo por los hombros, conmocionando a Kaminari y Sero al ver que Bakugou no la aparta de inmediato como lo hace con ellos.

—Que no me digas así, coño —brama mientras la aleja de sí mismo.

—¡Blasty! ¡Blasty! ¡Blasty! —corea el par que acaba de llegar.

—¡¿Se quieren morir?! —amenaza el rubio—. Ya entendí, cabello de mierda me ganó, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—¿Que una chica te venció? —inquiere Sero.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, estúpido. Es fuerte, me vale mierda si es chico o chica. Además, —sonríe vilmente— de seguro les gana a ustedes dos también. Aunque, ella ya me dijo que igual les ganó, así que no sé por qué se burlan si yo les gano cuando sea, par de idiotas.

—Auch, eso dolió, Blasty.

—Cabello de mierda, maldigo el momento en el que me pusiste ese estúpido apodo.

—Pero si te queda genial.

—Exacto, tiene estilo —interviene Kaminari.

—¿O acaso quieres que te volvamos a decir Kacchan?

—¿Oh? Pero qué apodo tan lindo para alguien como tú.

—Si quieres vivir no me dirás así, nunca.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas… Kacchan.

—Eres mujer muerta —y se levanta, persiguiéndola por toda la sala de la mansión Yaoyorozu mientras trata de darle un golpe a Kirishima, pero esta lo esquiva y sólo se sigue riendo del tierno mote.

—Eh, Kaminari.

—Mande.

—Sé que esos dos se acaban de conocer, pero me los imagino juntos. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Mmh… también —supone—. Kirishima adora lo varonil y, justo ahora, la persona más varonil aquí es Bakugou. Además, ella sabe cómo derribar las defensas de la gente. Aunque Blasty es un hueso duro de roer.

—Ya. Tienes razón.

—Pero conocemos bien a esa chica. Si alguien puede capturar la atención de Bakugou, es ella.

—¿Quieres apostar para saber cuánto tardan en salir? —pregunta Sero mientras le extiende su mano al rubio.

—¿Apostar a expensas de Bakugou? —se carcajea Denki—. Estoy dentro.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto apuestas?

—Les tomará un año. Si gano, te encargarás de recoger a Chargebolt cada día por seis meses. Y, si yo no estoy en casa, te quedarás con él hasta que _yo_ llegue —ante lo último Sero frunce el ceño, ya que sabe que Kaminari tiene horarios muy variados—. Bueno —suspira—, o hasta que Jirou llegue a casa.

—Acepto. Yo digo que les tomará menos, tal vez unos ocho meses. Si gano, me llevarás a donde sea, cuando sea y cuando yo quiera. Y eso incluye a Mina también. Igual que tú, será por seis meses.

—Justo —dice mientras toma la mano de Sero, sellando su apuesta.

—Que el mejor gane.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** _¡Hola~! ¿Qué tal les pareció la historia? ¿Les gustó? Ciertamente no tenía planeado que esto se convirtiera en un mini fic, pero no calculé bien lo que tenía que escribir y aquí estamos._

 _Soy horrible con los long fic, es el primero que escribo en años (además del hecho de que este SÍ es un fic decente) y la verdad no tengo idea de cuándo vaya a actualizar esto xD estoy de vacaciones, pero soy una floja terrible. Aun así, trataré de tener el capítulo dos listo pronto._ _De igual forma me disculpo por si hay algún error ortográfico que se me haya escapado uwu si ven alguno, díganlo en un comentario para corregirlo._

 _Los favoritos, follows y los reviews siempre son bien recibidos 3_

Nos vemos pronto, o eso espero yo x3


End file.
